1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to managing calls for call-related calendar entries stored on a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many users of computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart telephonic devices (“smart phones”), and the like utilize a personal information manager (PIM) that manages various information, including a calendar. The PIM typically allows the user to input appointments, which are tracked and shown on the calendar. The PIM allows the user to input various information associated with the appointment, such as the time, the subject, the participants, comments, telephone numbers, contacts, and the like. The PIM also typically provides a reminder function, where a visual and/or audible reminder is presented to the user for each upcoming appointment.
Many users repeatedly face a common task: a user has a conference call scheduled at a particular time and the user's calendar includes the necessary dial-in information. The PIM generates a reminder for the conference call. In response to the reminder, the user looks-up the dial-in information and dials the number to connect to conference, often using the same device that contains the calendar and that just delivered the reminder for the conference call. This technique, however, requires the user to obtain the dial-in number and manually enter the number in to the device to make the call. Further, the user may have to manually enter one or more meeting identifiers before being connected to the correct conference. On a smart phone, for example, a user may have to constantly switch back and forth between the calendar application and a dialing application in order to input the dial-in number and/or meeting identifier numbers to join the conference.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a more efficient mechanism to connecting to a conference call in response to a reminder from a calendar application.